


those are the days that bind us together

by likelightninginabottle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub Undertones, In Which Theo Is A Bottom and Liam Is Brie Larson in a Car Chanting "Top Me", M/M, Maybe a Bit of Both, Overstimulation, Riding, Superior Werewolf Strength Is Superior Until It's Not, There Is Not Even a Semblance of Plot Here, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/pseuds/likelightninginabottle
Summary: Theo licks his lips, eyeing Liam, assessing. "You'd look so pretty," Theo says, voice so hoarse, it's basicallygravel, and it vibrates through Liam's body, going straight to his dick, "all tied up, all spread out, just forme.""Ohgod,"Liam says faintly.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. you can feel my mind and move my body with the fiction, fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonytonesphoneroo5000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/gifts).



> because she's a sweetheart and deserves nice things, and also because our conversations give me LIFE :)
> 
> In a perfect world, this would have plot and be some kind of slow build, maybe some slow-burn enemies to lovers type of nonsense. Alas, we are living in these troubled times so y'all get to join me on the garbage train. choo fucking choo
> 
> physically could not get this idea out of my head, and so I just ignored everything on my update list and wrote this instead :) no regrets, it was extremely cathartic  
> enjoy!!

" _Theo,"_ Liam whines, "come _on."_

Theo just continues, undeterred, skating his fingers down Liam's bare chest, the thick, curling hair, peaked nipples, flushed skin, like he's trying to memorize what Liam feels like. It makes Liam's heart _pound_ , the concentrated furrow of his brow, the brushes of fingertips across his skin that make Liam shudder, but it’s _agonizing_ \-- _achingly_ slow.

"Please," he tries, because he knows what it does to Theo when he begs, he can _smell_ it, sharp and spicy in the air, hear it in Theo's sharp intake of breath, _feel_ it, hot and heavy against his thigh, from where Theo's straddling him. _Taste_ it in the hungry way Theo bites at his lips, in the way his tongue delves into Liam's mouth, warm and precise and _thorough_ and so fucking _slow_ that Liam thinks he's going to die.

It doesn't work. Theo just shushes him gently, running his thumbs across the V of Liam's abdomen, with a firm, "I want to take my _time_ , Liam. Be _patient."_

Liam is not a patient person, never has been. He's also stronger than Theo, which is something he absolutely _revels_ in, and so it's barely any work at all to swiftly roll them over so that _Liam's_ on top, pinning Theo's wrists to the bed with his hands, and _rolling_ his hips down hard against Theo's until his eyelashes flutter, until an involuntary whine escapes his parted mouth. There's a flush spreading down Theo's chest, and he's _panting_ , staring up at Liam with dark eyes, making it _incredibly_ difficult for Liam to keep the smugness from showing. He doesn't do a very good job of it, judging by the unimpressed look that spreads across Theo's face.

"I swear to _god,_ " Theo says, shaking his head, "you _never_ let me go slow. One of these days, I'm gonna have to do something drastic, like tie you up."

And Liam isn't prepared for the _devastating_ wave of arousal that crashes through him, almost toppling him over completely, as he cries out, hips bucking forward reflexively, grinding his aching cock against Theo's.

" _Oh_ ," Theo gasps, and Liam can't tell if it's a moan, or a revelation, or maybe both. "You _like_ that," he says, awed, voice dropped _low,_ lower than Liam's ever heard it before, and Liam's face _flames._

"Oh, don't get shy on me _now_ , sweetheart," Theo says, sounding absolutely _delighted_ , and _Liam's_ the one on top, the one pinning Theo to the ground, the one controlling the speed of their rutting and if he wants to drop down and lick into Theo's mouth, and yet, he _knows_ he's not the one in control here, not anymore. Which, as a concept, is hot like _burning_ , so hot that Liam feels his cock twitch _again_ , feels the warm precome leaking from it as he bites his lip _hard_ to suppress a desperate whine.

Theo licks his lips, eyeing Liam, assessing. "You'd look so pretty," Theo says, voice so hoarse, it's basically _gravel_ , and it vibrates through Liam's body, going straight to his dick, "all tied up, all spread out, just for _me."_

"Oh _god,"_ Liam says faintly.

"I would finally get to teach you some _patience,_ " Theo continues slowly. "I can go as slow as I want, do _whatever_ I want to you," he says, eyes dark, and Liam can feel the moans tangling up in his throat as his mind goes _blank_ , the arousal in the air so thick he can't even _breathe_ , "and you'd just have to _take it_ , wouldn't you? You'll just lie there, and be a good boy, and take what I give you."

" _Fuck,"_ Liam moans, rolling his hips harshly, rutting into the hollow of Theo's hip with wild, reckless abandon, feeling like an _animal_ , feeling like he's going to burst out of his skin, and he can _feel_ the claws coming out, can feel the fangs pushing against his gums, and sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he tries to rub himself off to the sound of Theo's voice, low and loving and a little mean, just cruel enough to make Liam _burn_ , make Liam's eyes roll into the back of his head as he takes what he needs. " _Theo_ , fuck, oh my _god."_

"I'm going to _wreck you_ ," Theo promises, with so much _conviction_ in his voice that Liam _believes_ him, can't help but _imagine_ it -- Liam tied up, helpless and begging and completely at Theo's mercy, to be touched and used at Theo's whim -- and his hips move faster of their own accord, a steady, desperate whine vibrating in his throat. "I'm going to fuck you so _stupid_ that you forget your own _name,"_ Theo says, steady and sure and unruffled while Liam just fucking _humiliates himself_ on Theo's thigh, crying out with every desperate twitch of his hips, so close to the edge that he can _taste_ it, feel the creeping, sharply sweet edge, the edges of his vision blurring as his eyes flare brighter, and Theo arches up, just to whisper, right into Liam's ear, "I'm going to make you come so many times, you'll be _begging_ me to stop." He sucks Liam's earlobe into his ear, rolls it between his teeth, slow and sensual, and then breathes, "I'm going to fucking _ruin_ you," like it's a _vow._

Liam comes so hard that his vision goes _white_ , spilling onto Theo's body, grinding into Theo's hip as he _wails_ , before Theo arches up again to swallow the noise down, to nip Liam's bottom lip, and Liam's hips instinctively keep undulating, milking it for all it's worth in desperate, jerky, _pathetic_ circles of his hips, moaning against Theo's curling tongue.

He finally slumps over, right into Theo's body, panting as he comes down from it, releasing his harsh grip on Theo's wrists, slumping _harder_ when Theo's warm, broad palms come up to stroke down Liam's spine, soothing. He slants a look up at him, to find Theo grinning.

"Yeah?" Theo asks, eyes bright and happy. Liam can feel Theo's cock leaking between the two of them, pressed against his stomach, feeling so hard that it almost looks _painful_ , but Theo pays it no mind, just keeps his attention on _Liam_ , like his answer means the _world_ , and it makes something warm and trusting nestle up in Liam's ribs, right under his heart. He drops a soft kiss down onto Theo's firm pectoral.

What Theo's proposing almost makes Liam so distracted that he forgets to answer, devastating, _filthy_ scenes racing through his head, that make Liam's heart _pound_ , make his blood hot and itchy, and he has to blink an excessive number of times to get his eyes to return to their normal color, to turn his fingers back into blunt, human nails.

" _Yeah_ ," Liam replies, absolutely sure, even as his voice cracks and his spent cock twitches painfully against the mess on Theo's skin.


	2. i could write a book about the things that you said to me on the pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not ME upping the chapter count AGAIN :D (whoops)  
> new self imposed rule that I can't start any more WIPs until I finish some of the existing ones, so :)  
> again, weirdly cathartic to write. here is some more garbage train fun!! this is just.... completely shameless, but, like. no regrets  
> enjoy :)

Much to Liam's frustration, Theo doesn't do anything the day after that, or the day after _that._

Or, you know. The _day after that._.

They have regular sex, but there's no mention of what they talked about, and Liam's starting to wonder if he imagined the entire thing, in some kind of hyper-realistic wet dream. But the tension inside him, the _need_ , mounts and mounts, the pressure building, a knot winding itself tighter and tighter in his stomach.

When he finally snaps, it's on the couch, Theo on top of him, squirming in his lap, rolling his hips into Liam's leisurely, speeding up and then slowing down, bringing Liam all the way to the edge, and then backing off, because he's the worst tease Liam has ever _met,_ and because he's clearly still adept at torture techniques. They're both still fully clothed, but it doesn't even matter. Liam's so frustrated he feels like he's going to tear his own fucking hair out, and then probably, like, Theo's, just for good measure.

" _When are you going to--"_ Liam pulls his lower lip between his teeth to bite back a strangled moan, " _to-- to do the_ thing?"

Theo doesn't even stop grinding, he just unlatches his lips from Liam's pulse point to murmur against the skin of his neck, "What _thing?"_ and Liam _shudders._

"The--" he tries, before hesitating. _The promise you made to ruin me thing_ , Liam doesn't say, but even _thinking_ it makes Liam a little dizzy.

Theo's eyes flare, along with his nostrils, and he looks so fucking _knowing_ that it makes Liam squirm.

"You _know_ ," Liam whines, because Theo _does_ , but Theo just shakes his head, before pressing their mouths together, soft and slow, always so fucking _slow_ , and Liam groans until Theo withdraws.

" _Maybe_ ," Theo concedes, the corner of his mouth curving up, just enough for Liam to tell that he _knows_ he's being a bastard. "But I'm gonna need you to use your words."

He rolls his hips _again_ , before Liam can reply, and then _again_ , even harder, throwing his head back as he pants, and Liam can't help the moan that’s torn from his throat, can't help but nose along the tempting line of his throat, before Theo gently nudges his head away with his own, his lips moving to Liam's jawline.

"I want you to-- _ah,"_ Liam clamps his eyes shut as Theo starts to move down his neck, the barest hint of fang brushing across the thin skin over his jugular, sharp and threatening and so _hot_ that Liam feels himself spurt into his jeans, which have quickly become _painfully_ tight, the harsh friction of the denim against his cock burning so _sweetly_ , chafing painfully, rubbed raw and oversensitive and hurting so _good_ with every lazy roll of Theo's hips that Liam can hardly see straight, panting heavily at the ceiling.

Theo's fangs press in a little harder, not hard enough to break skin, but _almost_ , and something in Liam's brain short-circuits as he thinks, half-hysterically, _bite me there, please, please, please--_

" _I want you to tie me up_ ," he says instead, rushed and desperate, and Theo jolts so hard that the tip of his fang nicks Liam's neck, and the sudden, sharp sting, Theo's equally sudden, reflexive move towards Liam, latching onto Liam's neck and _sucking_ , hot and sloppy, at the cut, makes Liam's vision go hazy at the edges, rips some fairly embarassing noises from his throat, as his aching cock twitches _hard_ , before spilling into his jeans, hips bucking forward as he throws his head back against the headrest, clawing desperately at Theo's back as he convulses, riding the high.

Before his vision even clears, before he can even catch his breath, Theo darts in, pulling Liam's lower lip in between his teeth and biting down _hard_ , and Liam's breath hitches, hips stuttering, and he can't help the whimper that spills from his mouth, that Theo licks off his tongue with warm, sure strokes.

"I can do that," Theo says, voice hoarse as he rolls his hips _again_ , and Liam cries out, pained, but it's so _good_ , pleasurably agonizing, the scrape of coarse fabric against his sore, angry cockhead, that he can't _bear_ to tell him to stop, can't even _move_ , his muscles lax and liquid, pain bursting in sparks of mind-melting sensation down his length. Theo's eyes are dark and heavy-lidded as they watch Liam, as he whispers, "All you had to do was _ask_ ," and he rolls his hips down _harder_ , the mess in Liam's pants getting even _messier,_ and Liam hears his own distressed whines, high and lupine, pouring out, thinks faintly, _this is how I die_.

\---

"I ripped your shirt," Liam says afterwards, still breathless, frowning as he catches the gouges on the back of Theo's t-shirt. It's absolutely _shredded_. Unwearable. Theo looks better with his shirt torn open, and Liam has absolutely no regrets.

Theo snorts. "It's _your_ shirt," he replies, which is just . . . Such a record-scratch moment, that all Liam can do is blink dumbly, head filled with an empty kind of white-noise. He can't even bring himself to be upset about it.

\---

Much to his surprise, Liam does _not_ , in fact, die, making him _very_ much alive when he walks into their bedroom a day later to find the thick, braided ropes strewn across their bed.

Theo's perched on it patiently, stroking the coarse fibers with steady fingers, and Liam feels the blood rush south so fast that he almost falls over, light-headed.

" _Uh,"_ Liam manages, and it's not a squeak. It's _not._ Theo looks up at him, and his face breaks into a smile, one that Liam is helpless to return.

\---

Theo shoves Liam onto the bed gently, a suggestion -- one that Liam takes, letting Theo's hands guide him. They haven't even _done_ anything yet, and he already feel breathless.

He starts with Liam's clothes first -- using one hand to peel Liam's shirt over his body, while the other palm slides up his chest, exploring.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Theo remarks absently, palm resting on Liam's pectoral, warm and lingering and Liam huffs out a soft laugh.

"Can you blame me?" he asks. He can still see the rope out of the corner of his eyes, and it makes him squirm, just a little. The corner of Theo's mouth flickers up, and Liam wants to _taste_ it, so he doesn't hesitate to sling his arm around Theo's waist and drag him in, but Theo places a palm over Liam's lips before their mouths can meet.

" _No,_ " he snaps, a little sharp, but the edge in his tone is _immediately_ softened by the kiss he drops onto Liam's jaw. "You don't get to touch today," he says, and Liam groans loudly, collapsing back onto the mattress.

"But I _want_ to," Liam grumbles, petulant.

" _Well_ , sweetheart," Theo says, voice low and _dark_ \-- dangerous -- as he crawls off Liam's body a little, running a hand down Liam's bare torso , blunt nails scraping through the hair on his chest, until it's resting at his waistband, idly stroking the sensitive skin of his lower navel, and a shudder works itself down Liam's spine. "Tonight's not _really_ about what _you_ want, is it?" he asks, tone so casually unaffected that it makes Liam's blood run _hot_. Theo pops open the button of his jeans with a quick flick of his fingers, and his eyes move up lazily to meet Liam's. A challenge.

Liam's mouth snaps shut so quick that his teeth click.

" _Good,"_ Theo murmurs, voice low and honey-sweet and it makes Liam's toes _curl_ , makes his breath come faster. Theo unzips his fly slowly, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Liam's boxers before letting them _snap_ back into his body, and Liam lets out a gasp. Theo pulls down his jeans, carefully maneuvering them off his legs, before lowering himself back down, face hovering right over the bulge in Liam's underwear as he eyes the quickly growing wet spot, watching the fabric darken under his intent gaze, as Liam's hands _twist_ in the bedspread, clenching helplessly as he tries not to squirm. Theo goes back to stroking his thumb below Liam's navel, brushing soft, mind-melting strokes on the sensitive skin right underneath the waistband of his underwear, and Liam would almost feel self-conscious about how much Theo's _staring_ , if it didn't make him feel so fucking _hot_. Liam's already starting to sweat, feeling the whine building inside his throat.

"This is how it's going to be all night, isn't it," Theo says, confident and certain, like he's not expecting an answer, and _Liam's_ not expecting it when Theo darts in to _bury_ his nose in Liam's clothed crotch, taking in a _deep_ inhale, and all the breath is knocked out of Liam's lungs as he bites back a strangled whimper. "You're going to lie there and learn some patience," Theo says, slow and deliberate as he noses at Liam's cock through his underwear, "you're going to lie there, all pretty and sweet, and you're going to let me _destroy_ you, like a good boy," he whispers, eyes flicking up to meet Liam's, and they both ignore the desperate, wounded noise that comes from Liam's mouth, the way Liam's dick _visibly_ jerks, the tang of precome filling the air.

Theo finally tugs Liam's boxers down, and Liam's cock springs up, hitting his stomach with a wet sound that sounds _obscene_ in the quiet of the room. The rubs his palms up and down Liam's thighs, warm and soothing, dropping a kiss on the V of Liam's abdomen, before he reaches for the rope.

\---

"You're using regular rope," Liam notices, surprised, and Theo snorts.

"'Course," he says, quirking a brow, "what'd you think I was going to use? Wolfsbane?"

Liam shrugs, conciliatory, and Theo's mouth quirks. "You can get out of these," he assures, "you're definitely strong enough, you just have to _try_ hard enough. But, _Liam_ ," he says, voice low and raspy and Liam can't help but flick his eyes down to watch Theo's lips, "you break the ropes, you don't get to come."

"Okay," Liam replies, his tongue feeling too thick for his mouth.

"Okay," Theo agrees, before dropping down to kiss him, deep and thorough, and Liam sighs into his mouth.

\---

_This,_ Liam corrects, with absolute certainty. _This is how I die._

He's lying on the bed, rope looping around his wrists, his chest, his thighs and ankles, spread-eagle, as Theo checks the tightness of the restraints, pushing his fingers between Liam's skin and the ropes, lingering on Liam's body, reverent.

He skates his fingers down Liam's chest, across his abdomen. Down the muscles in his thighs, which flex helplessly under Theo's touch. Every brush of his fingers across Liam's overheated skin is _electric,_ too much and not enough, lingering and fleeting and Liam feels like he's losing his _mind_.

He takes _way_ too long just to stare at Liam's cock, slick and straining, flushed a deep red and leaking helplessly, and Theo looks like he's _starving_ , eyes flared in a way that makes Liam's breath hitch, because Theo _never_ loses control.

" _Beautiful,"_ Theo breathes, fingers ghosting along the base of his cock, and Liam bites back a frustrated whine, back bowing as he arches into the touch, the rope tugging at his wrists an ankles like a _reminder_ , one that makes Liam moan _loud_ , helplessly. "I knew you would be, like this, but _still_ ," Theo continues, undeterred, scraping a thumbnail across Liam's nipple harshly, and Liam can't catch his breath as all the air is knocked out of his lungs, but he can't shy away from the touch; can't do anything but, as Theo said, _lie there and take it._

" _Fuck,"_ he rasps, chest heaving as he pants through it, nails lengthening into claws, and he doesn’t know if it's deliberate or not, but _Theo's_ do too.

" _Look at you_ ," Theo murmurs, claws gently scraping along the sensitive skin of Liam's inner thigh, and Liam can feel his thighs _shaking_ , "you're so gorgeous and _desperate_ and all _mine_."

"Oh _god,"_ Liam gasps, a thin sheen of sweat covering his entire body as his hips roll up, rutting into the air, "Theo, _please."_

"Do you think," Theo muses, almost absently, "that I could get you off without touching you? Make you come, just by talking to you?"

 _Yes,_ Liam thinks, half-hysterically, _yes, definitely_. He's panting and halfway to an orgasm already.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Theo asks, tucking an errant curl behind Liam's ear. "If I didn't lay a single finger on you, just whispered into your ear until you made a mess of yourself."

" _Theo,"_ he cries out, hips bucking, straining against the rope, muscles fluttering in frustrated pleasure, "Theo, _please."_ His mouth is dry and his lips are almost bitten bloody, straining up to chase the elusive edge, and he's breathing hard but it feels like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the room as he begs for Theo's touch.

He feels _feral_. _Wild_. Constrained by nothing but the ropes chafing pleasantly on his skin and Theo's voice, dark and low, pinning him to the mattress and melting his brain until it leaks out of his ears.

"You're just so _worked_ up right now, sweetheart," Theo says, hand carding through Liam's sweaty hair, " _look_ at you. Desperate and leaking, and I've barely even _touched you."_

His tone is _just_ on the right side of mocking, sweetly cruel in a way that makes Liam's heart stutter, makes him buck _wildly_ , moaning as his cock slaps against his stomach, so hard that it _hurts_ , hurts so fucking _good_ that Liam's eyes go unfocused, head muzzy.

"Sensitive, aren't you," Theo continues, gently finger-combing Liam's bangs, brushing them out of Liam's eyes while Liam loses his fucking _mind_ , whining with every fruitless roll of his hips. "All it would take is a light breeze over your dick, and you'll be coming all over yourself," Theo says, before clucking his tongue, "making a mess of yourself," he corrects, "sloppy and slutty, just the way you _like."_

" _Ah,"_ Liam cries, eyes stinging as he works his hips up, flushed hot and trembling, so close he can _taste_ it at the back of his throat, can feel it in the tightness of his balls, drawn and tensed up, and Liam's hands flex helplessly where they're tied to the headboard, sweat beading at his brow. Theo's just _watching_ him, eyes dark and intent and so _wanting_ that it takes Liam's breath away, makes his legs flex as he arches his back. Liam's breathing so hard, panting so _heavily_ , dragging in ragged inhales, that he can't even keep his lip nestled between his teeth, can't bite back any more of the moans and whines and growls, and so they spill, uninhibited from his lips. He's so close that the _fangs_ come out, and Liam's muscles are sore and tired, but he's so fucking _close_ that he can't stop, can't do anything but continue, flexing his aching muscles and rolling his hips up and listening to Theo's voice, which wraps around his cock like a vice, winds him up tighter and tighter.

"Love hearing the noises you make," Theo whispers, reverent. "You're so _loud_ , when you get to feeling good, you know that? _Gorgeous,"_ Theo breathes, "and _needy."_

" _Theo,"_ Liam whines, blinking the sweat and tears out of his eyes, fucking his cock forward desperately, "Theo, I _need_ to _come."_

Theo shushes him gently. "I know, sweetheart, you need it real _bad_ , don't you? Need someone to work you over well, someone else to take control for a change."

" _Please,"_ Liam slurs through a mouthful of fangs, shuddering, "please, can I --?"

" _Yes,"_ Theo replies, "yeah, Liam, be a _good_ boy and _come_ for me," he whispers, right into Liam's ear. "Let me hear you _scream_ , let me see that pretty little---"

Liam doesn't hear the rest of it, just hears Theo's give him permission, and he just _wants._ Wants to be _good_ for Theo, wants to fucking _come_ , release the tension that's been winding itself tighter and tighter in his body, and he finally topples over the edge, back bowing painfully as he arches up with a loud cry, cock spurting so hard that it _hurts_ , that it makes his eyes water, the grounding pressure of gentle fingers in his hair as he comes and comes and comes, screaming something that might be Theo's name, might be a benediction. Might be a little bit of both, as he shakes apart under Theo's steady voice and careful fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! okay okay okay. Maybe the least plot I've ever written in this many words, but I'm having a good time (and so are they hehe)  
> maybe in the next chapter theo will actually TOUCH him lol
> 
> Tell me what you liked, what you didn't!! As always, all feedback is welcomed and highly appreciated :)  
> If you want to come scream at me on tumblr, feel free to find me at [inabottlelikelightning](https://www.inabottlelikelightning.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> ch 2 of this is probably going to be, like, absurdly long, because theo made a lot of promises that he has to make good on, but :D also, it's probably going to be the filthiest thing I've ever written, but it really do b like that sometimes haha I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tell me what you liked, what you didn't!! As always, all feedback is welcomed and highly appreciated :)  
> If you want to come scream at me on tumblr, feel free to find me at [inabottlelikelightning](https://www.inabottlelikelightning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
